Amulet: Crystal!
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: The story of everyone's favorite heroine and her newest chara. What will be in store for this new chara and new found home? A bit of Romance maybe?
1. A new chara?

If words are like this: 'LALALLA!'…. that means what she's saying in her head, oh-k? Now… INTRODUCE DA NEW CHARA!!!!!!!!

???NEW CHARA???: Um… Alex? The disclaimer?

Me: Fine…Lets have my favorite Chara in the series take it away!!

Miki: IM HONORED!!!!! Alex does not own Shugo Chara! Because if she did…. Life would be a living hell and Kiseki and I would be together ~ 3

Me: WOOT!!!!! –smirks evilly- ENJOY THIS STORY KISEKI!!!!!

Kiseki: -Reads- *blush* W-What the? YOUR KING DEMANDS AN EXPLAINATION!!!

Me: Ask the new chara then!!!!!

???NEW CHARA???: Eh…Eto… Continue the intro?… PLEASE!!!!

Kiseki: COMMONER!!!!!!!

Me: YAYZ HERE'S DA STORY 3 *eats Suu's cake* YAY!!!!

**Name of Chara:** Ella

**Eye Color:** Bright blue

**Hair Color/Length:** Long black hair, that's down to her waist, with black bangs hanging just above her eyes.

**Attire:** Frilly light blue blouse, light blue gloves that go up to her elbows, short black capri's, black and blue sneakers, a white violin case on her back, and a black headband with a bright blue crystal on it.

And so the story starts……….

**NARRIATION**: Down town, in a park, floated a very sad and lonely chara. Rejected by her owner, this lone chara feels useless. Near by, an X egg runs freely towards her. This special chara who can understand what x-eggs say, senses the eggs presence. The x egg, in need of attention, floats to her for sympathy, right smack dab in the middle of the empty park.

~:Ella's POV:~

I floated a bit longer before stopping in an empty park. I sighed. 'I can't believe I didn't even think about where I was going. Now I'm lost! Good work, Ella. Just perfect…' Suddenly, I sensed a dark aura from behind me. I spun around only to find....

"An X egg?" I said aloud. I floated towards the little egg curiously. 'What's an X egg doing out here?'

"MARDI!!!! MARDI MARDI!!!!!!" It yelled at me, spinning in circles.

I gasped, frightened by it's quick movements.

"There, there, little one. Are you lost as well?" I asked it, tearing up a bit. It nodded and when I got close enough, it let me touch it. I flinched. It was freezing. I let a lone tear spill from my eyes. 'It's owner X'ed it out… kind of like how I was rejected…'

"Mardi?" It asked.

"I am, but lost myself Mr. X Egg…" I said, hanging my head.

"Mardi…..?" It responded.

"Well…. My owner… Sora-chan… She hates me!" I exclaimed to the X egg. Tears escaped my eyes like water falls.

"Mardi!!!!" It replied, nodding understandingly.

"She said I was annoying… and hated when I made music trying to cheer her up…." I explained, wiping away the tears.

"Mardi mardi?" It asked. I nodded.

"I know it's weird… I still haven't disappeared yet…but I saw no hope…..so I…. I…" I started crying again and hugged the egg. 'I'm so weak!'

"Mardi! Mardi mardi!" The egg reassured. I sighed.

"I ran away……! What's wrong with you Mr. X Egg?" I finished, wiping away the rest of my tears.

"Mardi mardi!! Mardi mardi mardi mardi……" It yelled at me. 'Oh… Poor thing…'

"Here! Let me play for you! That used to make Sora-chan feel better!" I exclaimed smiling. The X egg took a seat on the bench near us and I opened my case on the giant fountain's concrete base.

I stared at my violin hesitatingly.

"Mardi mardi?" The egg asked me. I glanced back and put on a fake smile.

"I'm sure I can… it's just that it reminds me of my owner.." I explained. The egg nodded and settle back down. I pumped my fist in the air.

"I CAN DO IT!!!!!!" I yelled like a maniac.

"Mardi mardi!!!" The X egg agreed. I smiled and placed my violin under my chin. My bow settled on the strings and I thought of what to play. After a moment of silence, my arm bow the bow on its own. Bright blue crystals tinier than my own finger, but brighter than the sun itself, glistened the empty park.

"Mardi….mardi.." The X egg said, looking all around us. I smiled and listened to the beautiful notes dancing in the breeze. 'Simply…. Pleasure!' I exclaimed in my thoughts.

"My Heart: Unlock!" A voice shouted from behind me. I stopped playing and the crystals disappeared. I spun around. Sparkling stars and beams of light swirled in the air. I covered my eyes. 'What's happening???' The lights stopped and I regained my vision. There in front of me, was a pink-headed girl wearing, a very cute must I admit, cheerleading outfit. I gasped, sensing other Chara. 'A character transformation?!?'

"Charamelli: Amuletu Heartu!" The girl yelled, confirming my suspensions. A blue chara, a green chara, and a yellow chara, floated into view soon after. 'She h-has four guardian characters?????' I let out a squeak and quickly put my violin away. 'Gotta run!!!!' I mentally yelled, floated away as quickly as possible. 'Fewf…' I thought sighing contently.

"MARDI!!!!!!!" A familiar voice yelled. I stopped in my tracks. 'THE X EGG!!!!!!!!' I mentally screamed, slapping my forehead. I spun around in the air and floated fastly to my friend. The X egg, that was now an X character, was forcefully attacking the pink cheerleader. I screamed in fright. The girl turned to me and gasped.

"A chara?" She asked aloud. Suddenly, the X character let out a huge amount of dark energy towards the girl.

"Amu-chan!" The yellow chara exclaimed.

"I know! Suu, Miki, Dia, get that chara to safety!" The pinkette yelled, using her pom-poms as a shield.

"Yes ma'm!" The charas saluted. They floated fastly towards me and I yelped.

"It's okay, please come with us," The yellow chara asked, 'Well more like demanded', smiling at me. I shook my head 'no' quickly, letting little tears escaped my eyes.

"You'll be fine, we have to go though!" The blue chara explained. I shook no again and looked at the fight. 'I have to help him… he was my friend!'

"Please, this is too dangerous desu!" The green chara chimed in, taking my hand. I looked at her, fear evident in my eyes. 'Please understand!' I mentally begged the green chara. She smiled.

"He will be fine desu, I promise!" She said taking both my hands in hers.I took my fingers and motioned them to cross my heart and looked back at her.

"I swear desu! Amu-chan is going to purify him!" She told me. 'Purify?' I thought, focusing my attention back to the fight. The cheerleader had finally cornered my friend and made her hands into the shape of a heart…

"Open Heartu!" Pinky yelled, while beams of hearts and light shooting from her hands to the X chara. The X'd chara floated up in the air and back into his egg, before turning white and dashing off into the starry night sky. The pinkette changed back to normal and a pink cheerleader chara floated out from around her. I gasped and shrunk back from the crowd of chara. 'Now that there done with him… what will they do to me???!?!' The four chara lined up around me and started examining me and asking me questions.

"What's your name?" The blue chara asked. I looked down. 'Damn my shyness…'

"Hi! I'm Ran! Nice to meet you!" The so-called Ran said, stepping forward, arm extended. I yelped from surprised and hid behind the green chara. She was the first one to really understand me so far…so I trusted her.

"HA! Suu she really must like you!" The pinkette said from behind her chara.

"Suu…..that's a very pretty name," I said softly, tugging on her apron like a child would. Suu giggled and patted my head.

"This is Amu-chan desu, our owner!" She exclaimed, pointing at the pinkette.

"Hey!" Amu greeted, waving at me and smiling.

"She's the heroine in this fairy tale! Heh, I'm Miki," The blue chara exclaimed, earning a light bonk on the head from Amu.

"I'm Dia," The yellow chara said smiling. I smiled. 'They are very nice… maybe what they did to my friend was a good thing?' I pondered, from behind Suu.

"How about you come stay with us tonight?" Ran exclaimed, waving her pom-poms in the air.

"Yeah, like a sleepover!" Miki chimed in.

"That sounds fun!" Dia agreed thoughtfully.

"Please Amu-chan –desu-?" the four charas begged there owner. Amu gave an empathetic look to them.

"Well…" She started, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"YAY!!!!!!" The charas yelled in unison. I giggled.

"Let's go!" Ran cheered and I floated silently behind Suu as I set off with the strange set of charas and the heroine of their owner.


	2. One hectic morning!

Me: Here's chapter 2!!!!!!!!! Be prepared for one hectic and morning day for our new chara!!!!!

Ella: You forgot….Again.

Me: ???? What? Whatever could you be talking about?

Kiseki: Alex does not own Shugo Chara. She does own Amu's necklace though…how creepy…

Me: EBAY IS LEGAL!!!!

Kiseki: Right…(cough) stalker. ANYWAYZ!!! COMMENT AND REVIEW LOYAL COMMONERS!!!!! AND NO FLAMING!

Me: 'Cause tats just mean :'(

Ella: And here's the story fellow readers..!

~:Ella's Pov:~

"Ella? That's so kawaii!!!!!" Miki, Ran, Suu and Dia sang in unison. I blinked, then blushed slightly. I took another sip of my tea and got prepared for more questions. I had been chatting with the new charas all morning now and we had quickly became friends. Last night, I had returned with them to their owners home and slept in a white, comfy basket. I had felt so grateful and had thanked them so much that we eventually had a pillow fight to end my ranting. It was fun and we had some good laughs before sleeping. They were so full of life, it made me smile a lot of the time. Now, ever since I woke up, they've been at it, asking every question in the book. 'Sora-chan was never this happy…' I thought, looking down suddenly.

"Hey! How'd ya sleep everyone?" Amu asked, walking into the room. I looked up and smiled thoughtfully.

"Arigato, for letting me stay the night, Hinamori-san!" I thanked, bowing my head. She scratched her head and smiled.

"No problem at all and you can call me Amu-chan," Was her reply. I nodded and turned back to her charas.

"Amu-chan! This is Ella-chan. Her owner rejected her, so she ran away and that's when we found her last night," Miki explained to Amu. Amu looked shocked and worried.

"That's horrible…." She said, looking down. The other charas did the same, smiles gone. I frowned as well, but quickly decided against being depressed. I pumped my fist into the air and made my cue to cheer everyone up.

"I BELIEVE THINGS WILL BE A-OK!!! JUST TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN EVERYONE!!!!!!" I yelled, my tongue hanging out the side of my mouth and one of my eyes winking at the group. They smiled. I brought my arm down to their level again and turned my hand into a thumbs-up.

"I'll be okay and Sora-chan will soon realize her dreams too!" I reassured. Suu smiled and winked. I winked back, understandingly. Suddenly, Miki, Ran and Dia jumped up from their spots on the table. "Amu-chan your going to be late!" They yelled. Amu jumped too and started jogging all around the room. Suu and Miki started to franticly pick up the tiny tea cups and clean. I sweat dropped at the commotion. 'Aw gees, how can this get any weirder….'

"Can I help?" I asked to no one in particular. I was ignored and everyone continued going about their business. I sighed.

"Oh! I know how I can help!" I suddenly blurted out. Everyone turned to me at once. "How Ella-chan desu?" Suu asked me, dropped whatever she was doing.

"Just listen…hmmm" I said, placing my violin under my chin. The second my bow hit the strings, the notes flowed through the air and a peaceful aura surrounded the room. Everyone gasped and closed their eyes, listening quietly. I smiled. The tiny blue crystals fluttered in the air and the room was suddenly spotless. Amu looked around, eyes big and curious. Amu began to sparkle brightly and the Humpty Lock glistened on her chest.

"Whaa?" She spit out as a ball of light engulfed her. The charas gasped and ran towards her. I smiled. Two seconds later, the light disappeared and the crystals vanished. I put my violin back in its case and floated over to Amu. She was dressed in her usually attire and standing on her bed, holding her back-pack.

"All done," I said, taking a seat on her shoulder and closing my eyes.

"That sound… was so pretty.. it reminded me of Ikuto, but it wasn't sad, it was happy!" Amu exclaimed. I nodded.

"A violin can be played many ways. Through technique and when you put your feelings in it. With both, one beautiful note can leave you feeling on top of the world," I said, returning my vision and resting my eyes on the chara. They smiled and giggled. I chuckled.

"Now that were ready, do you mind taking me to school with you, Amu-chan?" I asked, looking back up at her.

She gasped loudly.

"Oh yeah- SCHOOL!!!!!!" She yelled, grabbing her chara and me.

"WEEEEEEE!!!!" We all yelled, as Amu dashed out her front door. I laughed and took a breath of the morning air. 'Today is going to be as fun as ever!' I thought as Amu ran down her street like a maniac.

~:Amu's Pov:~

"AHHHH! I'M NOT GONING TO MAKE IT!!!!!" I yelled, as I rounded a corner. My chara and Ella floating behind me quickly came up next to the side of my head. I looked at them as I ran up another hill.

"You'll be fine, Amu-chan," Dia reassured, smiling at me. I gave a half-heartedly smile in return and slowed my pace.

"You'll most likely be late at this pace," Miki argued, nonchalantly leaning back in the air. I sweat dropped.

"Yeah Amu-chan! If your late Tadase will be disappointed and probably ignore you the rest of the day! But, I'll be here to cheer you on!!!" Ran cheered from above my head. I sweat dropped again and fell over from the lack of confidence and being shot down so many times. Suu, who was holding Ella's hand, tried her best to help me up though.

"Fight! Fight! A-M-U-CHAN!!!" Ran yelled at the top of her lungs. I twitched and quickened my pace. 'I know she's trying to cheer me on, but if she keeps cheering like that…' I thought, glaring at Ran.

"Ahhh! Amu-chan's mad!" She giggled, hiding behind Ella. I took my eyes off Ran and focused on the new chara. She was staring off into the sky, still holding onto Suu. I smiled, confidence regained. I jogged for a few more minutes until bursting through the glass doors of the Royal Garden.

"RIGHT-huff- ON –pant- TIME!!!!!" I choked out, gasping for air. Ran stopped her Character Change and floated towards the doll house with Suu, Miki, Dia and Ella. I sighed and took my seat at the table.

"Glad you could make it, Amu-chan…" Tadase greeted, using his winning smile. I blushed and looked down. 'My prince…!'


	3. Meeting Everyone!

Me: Here's chapter 3 and all its awesomeness!!!!!!!!!!

Ella: Alex does not own Shugo Chara!, but she does own me ~ yay

Amu: Does anything happen to me and my prince???!?!

Me: THIS IS NOT A TADMU!!!!! It's a kisekixOc….

Amu: :'(

Ikuto: How 'bout a Amuto, Authoress?

Me/Amu: *faints*

Me: Why of course!!! *hearts in eyes* Anything for you batman!

Ella: IT'S A TRAP ALEX!!!!!!

Ikuto: Batman….?

Ella: That's her nickname for you, because whenever in Shugo Chara your talking to someone…

Kiseki: The next minute they turn around, your gone! Like batman! Foolish commoner…

Yoru: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~:Ella's Pov:~

I floated closely behind Suu as we approached the doll house. 'They told me there were a lot of charas…. I'VE NEVER BEEN NEAR SO MANY!!!' I mentally yelled, shrinking back nervously. Suu must have noticed, because she stopped and turned to face me.

"Everything will be okay desu!" Suu told me and winked. I gave a worried nod and we continued forward.

"Yeah a new chara? I bet she has a great rhythm!" I heard a boy shout. I blushed a hid behind Suu's back, completely disappearing from sight.

"Is she cute? nyaa" A voice added in question.

"Thieving cat! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Another voice boomed. I shrunk lower. Suu decided to stand up for me though.

"Can I please have your attention desu?" She asked the crowd of chara. I peeked out from behind her and observed the doll house. 'So many chara! AHH!' I thought, seeing the chara stare at Suu altogether.

"Yes, commoner?" A purple haired chara asked, floating over. I yelped from him being so close to my hiding spot and floated out in the open by mistake. The chara stared at me. 'Did I do something wrong…?'

"With that cute nose, you could pass for a baby dechu," A baby chara said floating up to me. I blushed and gave a small smile towards her. Suddenly, in a mad dash, the chara surrounded me. And the introducing began.

"I'm Rhythm! You got a cool beat playin' too!"

"I'm Pepe, do you own a rattle?"

"I'm Diachi! Let's play soccer some time, ok?!"

"I'm Temari, nice to meet you…"

"I'm Kusukusu! Lemme' hear a laugh!"

"I'm Yoru and your pretty cute, nyaa"

"I am Ella, nice to meet you all!" I said giggling and blushing. Ran floated into the crowd and cheered suddenly.

"Come on Kiseki! Horray! Horray! SAY HELLO K-I-S-E-K-I!!!!!" She cheered, extending her pom-pom to the outside of the circle. I looked over to the direction she was pointing and smiled. One chara that had yet to introduce himself, was standing there, arms crossed, but eyes wide wit curiosity. I floated out of the circle and over to the purple-haired chara. He wore a deep blush on his face and a tiny crown up on his head. 'He must be shy!' I though giggling again. I bowed in front of him, deciding to play king since I heard him call the charas 'commoners' before.

"My humblest apologies, my king. Where are my manners? I'm Ella, nice to meet you!" I said, standing back up straight and extending my hand. He stared at me like I was crazy. 'Did I say something wrong…..? AGAIN??!' I silently pondered. Suddenly, my hand went warm. I quickly focused my attention back to the situation and smiled. 'He's shaking my hand!' I mentally observed. 'Maybe he's not shy at all!'

"Hello. I am in-indeed your k-king and my name is K-k-kiseki…." He sputtered out. I nodded and smiled. 'How adorable!' I silently gushed. I turned towards the other chara again and smiled again.

"Thank you for welcoming me everyone!" I exclaimed floating in circles. They all smiled and nodded. Amu's chara's sweat dropped at my enthusiasm.

"No prob'" Rhythm said with a thumbs up. I nodded thankfully.

"N-n-now then! Shall we began the meeting to discuss the embryo?" Kiseki stuttered, floating over us. 'Embryo?' I mentally questioned, a question mark appearing over my head.

"WAIT NYAA!!!!!!!! She has a violin on her back nya! Can you play it nyaa?" Yoru asked me, waving his cat tail cutely. 'How can I say no to that?' I thought, sweat dropping.

"Yeah yeah! Please play for us again! Come on E-L-L-A-CHAN!!!" Ran cheered and the rest of the charas nodded in agreement, that is, except the king himself. Kiseki had his arms crossed again and was pouting, sitting on the tiny doll house table. I frowned and floated over to him. He looked up and blushed. 'How shy is he really?'

"Would you like to do the meeting first?" I asked, smiling sincerely. He looked at me, shock evident in his eyes. 'Why is he shocked? Wouldn't this happen all the time? One of his 'commoners' consider his feelings? How odd…' I thought seriously.

"Yes, thank you E-Ella," He responded, burning up. The other charas groaned in unison. I spun around to face them and pumped my fist in the air.

"No worries everyone! The meeting will be so much fun!!!!!!" I exclaimed, earning sweat drops from the crowd. Ran flew forward and joined me.

"That rhymed!!!!! Good job E-L-L-A-CHAN!!! YAY!!!!! HORRAY! HORRAY! LETS START THIS M-E-E-T-I-N-G!!!!" She cheered, waving her pom-poms in the air. I smiled and took a seat at the table. The chara followed in suit and claimed each chair. Yoru took a seat on my left and Kiseki was on my right at the head chair. Yoru turned to me and smirked. I smiled and quickly blushed from being so close to someone I just met. 'I'm shy…. Sue me!' My inner vioce yelled. Kiseki coughed and caught everyone's attention. Well, my attention at the least. Everyone else was staring off into space. The truth is, I'm interested. 'What's the Embryo? Will there be cookies brought out?'

"Now… The last time we saw the embryo was when Amu and her charas obtained Dia back, Am I correct?" Kiseki explained, motioned towards the 4 chara. They nodded and Dia smiled brightly.

"Now I think if we-"

"What's an 'Embryo'?" I interrupted, raising my hand like a kinder gardener. 'I'm not willing to wait till the end of his speech'. He looked at me like I had an extra arm.

"You don't know?!??!" The table erupted. I shrunk back.

"Am I supposed to know?" I asked innocently. Every chara did an anime fall. I scratched my head nervously.

"G-Gomen?" I said. 'This will be a very long and meaningful day-……. I think'


	4. A Peaceful Melody

Meh: Sup every1!!!!!! Here's chappie 4!!!!!!!!

Ella: Alex does not own Shugo Chara! & she promises to update as much as she can!!!

Ikuto: Yeah...why am i here?

Meh: KITTY!!!!!!!!!! (cough) ehem. i mean batman. I have a mission for you. put on your tights.

Ikuto: WAH???

Kiseki: Commoner... thats his sidekick who wears tights. robin. remember?

Meh: ANYWAYZ---- ikuto's here to thank our reviewrs!!!

Ella: Because she forgot to last time....

Meh: *GAGS ELLA* GO AHEAD IKUT--I MEAN BATMAN!!!

Ikuto: Crazies....anyway, thanks to Amulet Misty, RainbWSONGXXx, jacobx128X, and Erin for reviewing. Wow, 4 reviews.

Kiseki: you must suck or something commoner.

Meh: *CHUCKS CANDY AT THEM* SHUSH IT, AHDORABLE CHARA AND PERVERTED NEKO BOY!!!

Ella: *sweat dropp* On with the story? I guess?!

~:Ella's Pov:~

"OHHHHHH!!!!!!" I breathed out. 'Embryo...character transformations...I guess I get it' I though sighing. The other charas looked at each other eagerly, having been sitting around for an hour or so without moving.

"Can the meeting be over _now_ Kiseki????? PLEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!" Ran whined. Suu looked at me and winked. I blinked, but quickly figured things out. The mental message said, 'Kiseki will most likely say no. Please play your violin to convince him?' I smiled as Kiseki and Ran began to argue. Miki held her head in her hands and groaned. Dia was desperately trying to calm the two down. The other chara all sank back in their chairs, not wanting to participate in the argument. I removed my violin from my case and Yoru's eyes lit up.

"No! WE SHALL CONTINUE THIS MEETING!!! A PLAN HAS NOT YET BEEN MADE TO CATCH THE EMBRYO!!!" Kiseki boomed loudly. Ran stood up confidently, hands on her hips.

"NU-UH KISEKI-CHAN!!!! THIS IS BORING! B-O-R-I-N-G!!!!" She argued back. Kiseki scowled and crossed his arms.

"THIS IS NO WAY TO-" Suddenly, without warning, a soft tune began to sway in the light breeze of the Royal Garden. The guardians, drinking their tea, all turned to towards the source. The chara all relaxed in their seats and closed their eyes. Kiseki and Ran listened thoughtfully as the tune brightened. I smiled and played louder. The tune caught on and soon Miki's memory was stricken.

"Teru Teru Momiji?" She asked softly. I nodded and began singing with her softly as I played. 'So peaceful...'

~:Kiseki's Pov:~

I was shocked as Ella suddenly started to play her violin. I watched as she swayed to the tune and spun in her spot as she played. She looked so...so happy. I closed my eyes and listened. I heard a commoner mumble something and not long after, I heard...singing? I opened my eyes and watched Miki and Ella float around each other, singing their hearts out. And actually, for once, I smiled.

"Who's in the forest strolling?

The birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji!

**  
**The frogs in the pond are calling,

"Momiji, yes, it's true!"

The trees raise their leaves together

Who needs the sun when we've got you?

Who's in the forest strolling?

The birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji!

The frogs in the pond are calling,

"Momiji, yes, it's true!"

(.com/watch?v=oy-K0yhxnb4&feature=related)

*Listen to the song here if you don't know it*

~:Amu's Pov:~

I listened as Miki and Ella sang, and I swear I felt my heart just melt. 'The violin and their singing sounds beautiful!' I thought, smiling at the new chara.

~:Ella's Pov:~

I stopped playing as the song ended and looked around. Everyone looked so happy. 'That's why I play the violin!' I thought sincerely. I glanced over to Kiseki and Ran and saw that their fighting had stopped. I silently patted myself on the back that the meeting was over as well. 'I was so bored!' Kiseki floated up towards me and smiled. I smiled back, sighing that he wasn't upset for me interrupting him.

"You are very talented, Ella..." He said hesitantly. For some reason, my heart beat faster and I blushed as he set his hand on my shoulder. I gave a weak nod and slipped out of his grip and backed up to Miki. I turned towards her directly and began my 'ranting', as Ran calls it.

"Oh Miki! You have such a wonderfully beautiful voice! We should do this all the time!" I exclaimed, spinning around the sleepy charas. Miki blushed and said I had a lovely voice as well. I blushed. The chara hopped up, more awake, and started to complement me as well as Miki.

"Nice rhythm!" Rhythm complemented. 'Of course'

"Wonderful melody..." Temari said from behind her kimono. 'Will I ever see her mouth?' I pondered, nodding to her response.

"We could use that in a comedy act! Get the audience all sleepy, then WAM! A JOKE! ksuksuksu!!!" My favorite clown chara laughed, added her flailing arms to try to show me her thoughts in the air. I giggled and pulled Suu towards the guardians table.

" Let's all see if Amu-chan's ready to head home!" I said loudly, so 3 certain charas would catch on. 'It's not that I don't enjoy complements, but... I don't want to be there all night!' I mentally spoke. The sun was just setting over the horizon and me and Amu-chan's charas were EGG-shausted(EGG REFERENCE!!!).

"Amu-chi?" I asked, tugging Amu lightly on her sleeve. She turned to me and smiled.

"That was beautiful, Ella, Miki!" She complimented. I blushed, remembering what Kiseki said. And as if on cue, Kiseki floated by her and onto a blonde haired boys shoulder. 'He's ---blushing?!?!' I raced over to him and felt his forehead.

"Do you have a fever, Kiseki-san?!?!" I asked nervously. he turned even more red. The guardians laughed. I spun around, confused. Suu floated over to me.

"He's just embarrassed, Ella-chan. Now we must get home before Amu-chan falls asleep here desu!" She explained. I nodded and turned to Kiseki. I bowed. "Until tomorrow, my king!" I squeaked and laughed as he smirked triumphantly. He grabbed my arm and raised it in the air.

"The first to respect their king!" He announced. The table sweat dropped and Pepe-chan stole me away from Kiseki. I got a hug. My faced over flowed with red from Kiseki, and now--- A HUG?!?! 'Too shy...' My inner voice yelled.

"See you tomorrow, dechuu" She said and smiled. I smiled and said the last goodbyes to everyone else. As I floated home with my new owner, I sighed in deep thought. Amu turned to me and smiled.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout, -insert yawn here- Ella-chan?" She asked tiredly. I smiled and floated in front of the group and exclaimed,

"WHAT WERE GONNA DO TOMORROW!!!"

"Ughh......" The troup groaned, walking/floating miles behind me. I raced forward determinedly.

"I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled exictedly. 'Courage, speed, effort. Music, love, passion. Amu, and my new friends, equals a good time? DAMN STRAIGHT!!!!'


	5. An Invitation

Me: WOWZA!!!! 2 chapters in a day!!!

Ella: Talk about no life!!! (cough) I mean, burst of inspiration! *nervous laugh*

Me: *evil glare* just for that, im going to make many fluffy scenes in this chapter....MWHAHAHA!

Ella: *blush* you wouldn't....*backs up*

Kiseki: SH-SHE WOULD!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Me: *sweet smile* No not for you two...yet. Ill torture your owners first.

Amu/Tadase: AHHHHHH!

Ella/Kiseki: EEEEEEK!!!!!

Ikuto: *smirk* Alex does not own Shugo Chara! and thank you for reviewing.

Me: ON WITH THE TORTURE-- I mean story! *maniacal laughter*

~:Ella's Pov:~

"Eh? A haunted house? I've never been to one before..." I answered Kiseki, rubbing my head confused altogether. He crossed his arms, blushing slightly.

"A haunted house is a place to go when...you want to be scared?" I questioned. 'Weird...'

"Amu and Tadase are going tonight and we also have to," He stated. I blushed and smiled.

"Is this one as scary as everyone as everyone's been saying??!?" Dia asked, looking a bit concerned. I smiled and pumped my fist in the air.

"WE'LL BE A-OK EVERYONE!!!!!! Plus, if we get scared, we have a boy coming, don't we?" I said, gesturing to Kiseki. He flushed neon red.

"C-c-correct Ella-chan!" He responded, turning away.

"Hey, Kiseki, why do call Ella-chan by her name? You call us commoners..." Miki inquired, receiving nods from everyone. I blushed and turned to him, giving him a, 'yeah-why-do-you?' look. He got redder 'If possible,' and froze in his spot. I giggled at how adorable he looked.

"Ne, how cute Kiseki-san!" I exclaimed, tugging on one of his purple locks. He looked as if he would fall over any second.

Me and the other charas laughed, and floated back to Amu-chan. I floated up onto Amu's shoulder and took a seat. Tadase was currently walking Amu-chan home from school and we were almost there. 'I'm so excited!' I thought eagerly.

"I CAN'T WAIT!!!!! I've never been on a date before!!!" I yelled, oblivious to Amu-chans feelings. Suddenly, a dark aura wafted off of Amu and I sweat dropped. 'I'm going to die....' She burnt up from anger and embarrassment and started straggling me.

"NOT A DATE!!! IT'S NOT A DATE!!!!!!!!" She yelled at me, fire in her eyes. I sweat dropped again and broke from her grip. Then I started laughing and running away from her. With tears in my eyes I doubled-over (in mid-air), laughing my butt off.

"AHHH!!!!! Amu-chan's mad!!! EEEEK! HAHAHAHA!!!!" I choked out. Making a mad dash to Amu's house, I silently waved Amu's charas to follow me. Dia, Ran, and Miki ran after me through the front door, grabbing Kiseki on the way and we all panted once inside.

"What are you--"

"In order to leave the two love birds alone, we can't be there too!" I said. He gave me a confused stare. 'Wow, oblivious much?' I thought, looking out the window. I covered my mouth and gasped.

"Shoosh, my king! Check it out!" I giggled, flashing a finger towards the window. The other chara floated over and peeked out. I smiled triumphantly at my discovery and smiled as they gasped in unison. I giggled loudly and blushed ever so slightly. Kiseki blushed 10x mine and floated towards me in shock. Miki was staring at Kiseki and blushing, Dia was smiling, and Ran was cheering Amu on. Outside the safety of the window, Tadase was HUGGING Amu goodbye. Amu was clearly near to fainting and I smiled.

"I KNEW IT!!!!!" I yelled, turning to Kiseki. 'He looks funny...' I thought. Then realization took over me. 'The second Amu comes in the house, she's gonna go gaga! Can't let Kiseki see that!' I mentally concluded.

"Now, chop chop, Kiseki-kun, out the door you go!" I exclaimed, pushing the confused chara's back towards the door. The other chara around me caught on, and helped out.

"WAHHHHHHHH?" Kiseki yelped, still in shock by his owners affection. I pushed him closer to the front door.

"See you tonight, your majesty!" I and the other chara finally pushed Kiseki out the front door and high-fived each other. I sighed in relief, but then raced back to the window. I watched him float to his owner and they left hesitantly. I snapped out of my gaze to the sound of the front door open and I heard squealing. I sweat dropped.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice yelled. I covered my ears. 'At least no one's home...' I thought in relief.

~:Kiseki's Pov:~

"T-Tadase...W-W-Well done..." I stuttered out. 'I shouldn't have spoken at all' I glanced back at Amu's house one more time before floating in front of Tadase.

"Did you tell her?" I asked hesitantly. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"But I thought of popping the question tonight, Kiseki..." Tadase said, clenching his fists. I smiled and pushed my cape back so it wouldn't cover my arms. I smirked triumphantly.

"HA HA HA! I'M PROUD TADASE! HA HA HA!" I yelled confidently. Tadase smiled and walked through his front door. His room that we had cleaned before school this morning was still as neat as ever. I floated over to my chair and sat down sighing. 'Now....what will Tadase be wearing?' I pondered, glancing at Tadase.

~:Amu's Pov:~

'The prince....himself.....me...him...hugging!!!!!!!!' I silently gushed. The small black-haired chara waved her tiny hand in front of my face for a third time. 'Guess I'm spacing out too much...'

"Thanks Ella, what is it?" I asked her. She floated up to my face and turned my head towards the balcony. I growled.

"Ikuto...."

"Yeah, I love you too Amu," Ikuto said smirking. He entered through the glass doors and nonchalantly took a seat on my beanie bag. '_MY_ beanie bag.....'

"How's the life of the heroine these days, hmm?" He asked, innocently cocking his head to the side. I clenched my teeth together and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, I don't take strays!" I hissed, motioning towards the exit. He smirked. 'I hate that smirk...'

"What, I thought you missed me?" He questioned, pouting cutely. 'Wait...cutely? DARN HIM!!!' I blushed slightly and stood up from my bed. I stomped over to him and grabbing his collar, about to throw him out. But instead, I slipped on a stuffed animal. Crap.

"Oh my!" Ella gasped, covering her eyes.

"EEK!" My four chara yelped.

I picked up my head from Ikuto's stomach and gasped too. I was on top of a perverted neko boy who likes to stalk me. 'I have a right to be scared' Ikuto smirked down at me and twiddled a piece of my hair between his fingers.

"Having fun?" He asked. I burnt up and stood. 'I really want to hurt him, but that's not who I am....'

"Then change! Chara Changii: From a girl who can't express her feelings, to one who can!" Ella shouted.

The barrette in my hair turned into a bright blue crystal and I felt all my emotions at the time spill out of my mouth.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTED CAT!!! I HAVE TO GET READY FOR MY DATE!!! AND IF YOU DON"T GET OUT RIGHT NOW I'LL DAMAGE YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS!!!!!!" I screamed. My barrette changed back to normal and I covered my mouth. Ikuto stood and walked out onto the balcony.

"Okay, Ja ne Amu," He said, jumping away. I stood for a second, taking everything in. 'What...just...happened?' Suddenly, in my confusion, a certain balck-haired chara waved her tiny hand in my face for the 100th time that night.

"Yeah, Ella?" I asked, smiling at her as a thanks for getting Ikuto out.

"Amu-chi? What are you going to wear?" She questioned. All charas covered their ears in unison.

3

2

1...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT _AM_ I GOING TO WEAR???" I shouted, falling back on my bed. Ella giggled. I turned back to her, my head spinning.

"Got any ideas?" I asked, sighing in defeat. She smiled. But not just a smile. More of a smirk. An _evil _smirk. I shivered at the sound of her voice.

"Amu's heart: Unlock!"

"WAHHHH??!?!"


	6. The Haunted House and Ella

Me: Chapppppie 6 ur service!!!!

Ella: *Overload* Too...fluffy.....*faint*

Kiseki: AHHH!!!! HELP HER COMMONER!!!

Me: Oh she's fine. *cuddles Ella* No one this cute could be dyin'!!!! WAIT, ILL DIAGNOSE HER! *pulls out knife*

Everyone: YOUR NOT A FLIPPIN' DOCTOR!!!!!!!

Me: *sweat drop* oh yeah....*Kiseki steals Ella*

Kiseki: *cuddles ella in corner* close....o-one.....

Me: AWWWWWWW!!!!! how ah-dorable!!!!!! *starts singing* This. is the. best. burito! I've ever eatennn! Yum yum yum!!!

Everyone: *sweat dropp*

Miki: Alex does not own Shugo Chara! or any songs she puts in her stories....

Amu: Remember to Read & Review!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: On with the story....

~:Ella's Pov (Of course!):~

"Surgoy!!!" The three chara exclaimed. I smirked from the inside of Amu.

"Amulet: Crystal!" We shouted in unison. Amu was now dressed as Amulet Crystal. She now wore a black dress that stopped just above her knees, a black headband with a blue crystal at the end, and her haired was down and curly. To complete the look she had on blue flats and blue and black stripped leggings on.

"Wahh? Oh my gosh... Ella!!! I look..so..pretty..." Amu gasped. I smiled and separated from her.

"Wait no!- huh?? Why didn't I change back?!?!"

" 'Cause," I responded, leaving Amu on edge. Amu sighed and stared at me, as if my eyes would give her the answer. I smiled at her and winked. She narrowed her eyes. 'I don't like staring contests...' I mentally shivered. I tried floating over to Miki, but was stopped. Amu grabbed me by my violin case strap.

"Not so fast , missy. We got to get you all dawdled up for your date as well," Amu said smiling evilly. I cocked my head to the side and stared at her in confusion. 'Amu's on a date, not me...'

"With who?" I questioned. Everyone anime fell. I sweat dropped. 'WHO???'

"For your Kiseki-koi!!!" Ran teased, standing up with the others. I blushed deep red. 'Oh no, I've been found out!!!' It was true that I had a crush on Kiseki, but it's not like I would ever tell anyone!

"W-Were just friends!!! I swear!!!" I yelled, flailing my arms around, but to no avail. They all smirked and closed in on me. I backed up into a corner.

"I HATE MAKEUP!!!!!!!!!!!" Were the last words I got out, before total take over.

~:Kiseki's Pov:~

"Where are they?" I questioned Tadase for the 8th time that night. Tadase laughed.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, Kiseki. Are you nervous?" He asked me. I blushed and crossed my arms.

"A king is never nervous! For he must be strong for his subjects!" I yelled, but not as confidently as I hoped. Tadase laughed again and stood up from the bench placed just outside the haunted house. I sighed. 'Why am I so nervous? Am I afraid of haunted houses or something?' I thought, floating in circles.

"Konichiwa, Amu-chan," I heard Tadase yell into the distance. I spun around and gulped.

"Konichiwa!!!!!" Amu yelled running towards us. I heard yells of protest as they neared and a question mark appeared above my head.

"Is that...Ella yelling, Tadase?" I asked. He sweat dropped and nodded.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPPERS!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHHA!!!!!"

"BE NICE, ELLA-CHAN!!!"

"WAHHH!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO MOMMY!!!!!!! 5 MORE MINUTES!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"YOUR MOTHER!!!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"HA! I WIN!"

Amu stepped in front of us, panting, and strangling poor Ella.

"Sorry were late, we had some...complications," Amu said, glaring at Ella. I turned my focus to Ella too and gasped. Her long black hair that usually had her signature headband in it, was gone and replaced with a black and blue polka-dotted bow. Her usual attire was missing as well. She now wore black skinny jeans, blue converse high-tops, a blue blouse with a black stripped vest over it and black fingerless gloves. Light blue eye shadow decorated her bright eyes and her lips glimmered pink. She broke free from Amu and blushed, waving at me. 'Damn........'

~:Ella's Pov:~

"K-K-Konichiwa, K-Kiseki-san..." I stuttered out. 'Darn you Amu for making me wear this!!! He won't stop looking at me!!!' I stared back at him and he was still in his usual attire. I sighed looked back to Amu. Her and Tadase were talking. 'Probably waiting till the house opens,' I concluded.

"Konichiwa, Ella-chan," Kiseki said, still staring at me. I smiled and floated up to him.

"Do you know when the house opens? I bet I'll just love it!!!!!" I asked, twirling in excitement. He laughed. 'I'm glad he's comfortable!' I thought giggling myself.

"WELCOME, TO THE HEADLESS HOURSEMANS HAUNTED HOUSE!!!!!!! PLEASE ENTER THROUGH THE GATE!!!!!!" A scary voice boomed, followed by blood curdling screams coming from inside the house. Everyone jumped and screamed, except me. I laughed.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!!!!!" I yelled, floating ahead of everyone. The gates opened by themselves and I giggled. I took off and was going to go through the front door, when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and blushed. 'Kiseki and me...holding hands???'

"If you get...scared...you can squeeze my hand, okay?" He said, looking pale from the scare before. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Same goes for you, scardey-cat!" I said, winking at him. An angry anime mark appeared on his head, but never the less, he nodded. Miki, Dia, Ran and Suu forced Amu into the house and Tadase followed. We all looked around. Spider webs and cracked skulls littered the floors. From the front door it was a straight hallway to the outside of the house. On either wall of the narrow hallway, 4 doors were on each. You could even see the light dimming from the sun through the door at the end.

"Fewf, looks easy..." Amu said sighing in relief. Amu and Tadase were about to step forward, but I stopped them.

"Hold, up!" I said. Everyone stared at me in confusion. Kiseki squeezed my hand. I blushed and turned to them.

"It wouldn't be worth it if we didn't go through those doors!" I said whining. Everyone sweat dropped, except Amu.

"Wayyy to scary Ella!!!" She whined back. I smirked and whispered in Kiseki's ear. He sighed in annoyance.

"Then why don't you walk out that door then?" I said, pointing towards the sunlit door. She stuck out her tongue and smirked. Suu shrunk back in fear, Dia cocked her head to the side in curiosity, Ran cheered Amu on, and Miki shook her head.

"Fine by me!" She said, grabbing Tadase, and marching down the hallway. She made it to the other end and slowly her chara followed her. Tadase looked at me and saw my smirk. He went pale.

"Amu-chan, I don't think-" He started, but never finished. Amu turned the door knob and the walls in the hallway started moving. Everyone except me and Kiseki gasped. The front door slammed shut and I gasped, surprised. Kiseki protectively put an arm around me and I blushed. The walls then started closing in and I looked all around.

"Everyone through that door!" I yelled and we all dashed to one of the 4 doors on the left wall. Once safely inside the pitch black room, we did a roll call.

"Miki!"

"Here!"

"Ran!"

"HERE!!!!!!!"

"Suu!"

"Hello,~desu"

"Kiseki?"

"Your king is present!"

"Tadase-kun?"

"I'm here, Amu-chan"

"Ella!"

'No answer'. I silently giggled.

"Ella-chan!"

'Nope, not yet'.

"ELLLAAAAA!!!!!!"

'Okay, now'.

"PRESENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, once finding Amu's ear in the dark.

"EEEP!!!!" Amu screamed, jumping in the air. I laughed.

"Your too easy, Amu-chan!!!" I giggled. Then I remembered I had let go of Kiseki's hand. 'Crud.'

"Kiseki?" I asked the darkness.

"Hmm?" Was the reply. I whined.

"Where's your haaaaaaaaaaaand?"

"Wow, I thought you would have noticed that a while ago."

"Please King-Kiseki???" I whined louder. I felt something grab my hand and I smiled.

"Arigato!!!!!!!!" I piped. I heard a chuckle and I sighed, satisfied.

"Now that everyone's here....Where are we, exactly?" I heard Miki ask. I felt sweat drops in the dark. 'How smart...' Suddenly, the lights flickered on. I latched onto Kiseki. The room was covered in 'fake' blood. Everyone screamed except me. I was laughing again.

"PRICELESS!!!!!!!!" I laughed like a madman. Amu grumbled and plucked me from Kiseki's grip. I frowned, crossing my arms huffing and pouting like a child.

"Stay over here!" She commanded. I shook my head and flew back to an unsuspecting Kiseki. I glomped him.

"I wanna stay with Kiseki!" I whined and hugged him tighter. He blushed redder than before and place his arm back around me and intertwined out fingers. I blushed and smiled. 'He's so kawaii!'

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A women screamed. I yelped and turned to the source, with everyone following. A women laid on a stretcher, had her feet and hands bounded together and she was covered in blood. I frowned and Kiseki paled. I squeezed his hand and shrunk back.

"This is getting scary!" I squeaked. Amu was attached to Tadase and the four other chara were hiding behind them. The women groaned in pain and the floor began to shake. Amu screamed and clutched onto Tadase for dear life and in return he blushed. Kiseki just clung to me more than I had been clinging to him. I sighed in relief, finally seeing the machine hidden behind the curtain. I looked down to Kiseki attached to me waist and giggled silently. 'Boys are such babies...'


	7. Close Call's and A Sick Day

Me: Chappie 7!!!! Welcome loyal readers!!!!!! In case you haven't noticed, I've been updating alot lately. CAUSE IVE HAD 4 SNOW DAYS IN A ROW!!!!!! WOOOOOHOOOO!!!!!! Well, sorta 'woohoo'. We've gotten 4ft of snow already and 4 trees are down on my lawn. And still in case you havent noticed, I got a haircut!!! SIDEBANGS STAB EYES HARSHLY!!!!!!!!!

Ella: (cough) getting off topic

Me: Oh yeah.... And since ive been updating alot i decided to make a new story! WEll i already did...BUT IM STILL CONTINUING THIS ONE NO WORRIES!!!!!!!!!!

Ella: The new story is called : The Misadventure's of The Taco Twins! -and the twins are Sora and Aki. With Sora's chara, Kaji and Aki's chara, Koori.

Sora: Yo!

Aki: WASSSSSSSSSSSSUP!!!!!!!!

Me/Ella: Yeah... well check it out on my profile......

Kaji: Alex does not own--

Koori: --Shugo Chara! In any way possible.

Everyone: Only in her dreams -_-

Kiseki: And as you commoners requested, the story continues!!!!!!

'Commoners': AHEM!

Kiseki: EEP!

Ella: Gomen, he ment...uh..... rich bystanders?

'Rich Bystanders': :DDD

Kiseki: .....Continue it -_-

~:Ella's Pov:~

Suddenly, a giant cage came down onto Tadase and Amu. Amu screamed loudly and Tadase just blinked. The room stopped shaking and the women had disappeared. I poked Kiseki and he yelped. 'He's really hurting my arm now...'

"Oh, Gomen..." He said, seeing my pain and letting go of my arm. I winced and floated to Amu. I examined the situation carefully and floated to where it was just the bars separating me from Amu's face.

"Why are you in a cage, Amu-chi?" I asked sweetly. She glared at me. 'Just playin' around to help yah calm down' I mentally sang. I chuckled and gave her an apologetic look. Her expression softened. 'Good... she's calm' The other chara were floating around the cage, looking for a way out. Kiseki was giving a 'everything's-alright' look to Tadase and Tadase seemed calm as well.

"Amu-chan! Look!" Miki gasped, floating over to the bottom of the cage. Everyone looked to where Miki was pointing and gasped, except me. There was a logo on the cage and it read: Easter. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Easter? I thought Halloween was in 2 days...." I concluded, counting my fingers. Everyone sweat dropped. 'Yeah the 30th is this Friday and...'

"What??? What's Easter?" I asked, trying to get an explanation out of someone.

"It's an evil organization that is trying to obtain the embryo..." Tadase explained, looking down. 'The embryo! I remember what that is!' I thought, reminiscing.

"WAIT A SECOND THEN!!!!!!!!!" I randomly shouted. Everyone sweat dropped again and focused on me.

"If this so called organization, named after the 'Easter bunny', is so evil, then why are they trapping you guys in a haunted house?" 'Does not compute...Does not compute!!! OVERLOAD!!!' Amu sighed and was about to answer, when everyone gasped.

"What? Why are you guys-" Suddenly, my world went black. 'The hell...?' I poked around me and felt fabric. 'A bag... Oh no..'

"Come here lil' missy! Heh heh heh" A deep voiced taunted. I gulped in fear. 'Not good! Not good!'

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IM BEING CHARA-NAPPED!!!!!!!! AMU-CHAN!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Ella!" I heard Kiseki's voice exclaim. I calmed down a little, from hearing his voice, and toughened up. 'Think strategy!.......I GOT IT!'

"Amu-chan! Chara changii!!!" I yelled. I saw a faint light coming from outside the bag and I sighed in relief. 'Since she's already transformed, I'll character change with her for more power...' I concluded in my head. I smiled. 'Sora-chan would be proud!'

"N-Now what Ella????" I heard Amu squeak. I sighed.

"Peaceful Concerto Special!!!" I shouted from inside the bag. The lights got bigger and I covered my eyes. Following quickly after the lights, was the sweet sound of the violin. My captor swayed from side to side and then finally dropped the bag I was in. But I was so wrapped up in the music, I didn't have time to float out. So I hit the floor.

"YOWCH!!!!!" I squeaked, crawling slowly from out of the bag. Amu wacked the bars of the cage with her violin and the bars broke.

"Don't hurt the violin, Amu! That's mean!" I shouted, swaying from side to side. Kiseki rushed to my side and put his hands on my shoulders. Then he shook me wildly. 'Bad move...'

"Ella? Ella??? DIE SHU BAKU?!??!" He yelled. I covered my hears and everything around me started spinning. I started to feel nauseous and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Ehh? W-Woahh!!!!! Swirly..." I choked out, before puking on the king himself and falling unconscious. My last thought was, 'Well....crap'

**~6 hours lata~**

"Ella? Elllllllla? Darn, she's out cold."

I itched my head and rolled over in discomfort.

"Ella-chan, ~desu? Oh I think she's still sick from last night!"

I flipped on my stomach and sniffled.

"Ellllla! Kiseki says he wants to kiss you!!!!! Hehehe!" Came a female whisper in my ear. I jumped up.

"HUH?!?!" I exclaimed, looking all around. Ran floated up in my face and giggled.

"How kawaii!!! Knew that would work!" She cheered, waving her pom-poms all around. I sighed and blushed, looking around again. We were back at the house and I was laying in one of Ami's play house beds. I checked the window. It was morning already.

"Feeling better, Ella? You still look pretty sick," A familiar voiced asked. I yelped and spun around in my seat, though instantly regretted it. My head was pounding and now I had whiplash. 'Nice one Ella....'

"Yes, Gomen for the trouble, Amu-chi," I responded, holding my head in place. Amu smiled and sat down next to the table I was on. I pulled down on the pink night gown I was wearing and noticed my hair was up in a pony tail. (A/N: Looks like Nadeshiko's!!! *yesh, ik tat 'she's a he'*)

"You're staying home today, Ella. I don't want you to be running all around after all that transforming and dizziness you experienced last night," Amu told me. I looked up to her golden orbs and nodded. 'Now the haunted house....could that have been...?'

"The haunted house was indeed a trap, last night. Were so happy your safe, Ella. If you hadn't thought quickly like you did, we would have all been in trouble!" She commented. I blushed and looking away. She laughed and gazed at the side of my bed with a sweet smile played on her lips. I suddenly became curious and decided to follow her gaze. When I finally saw what she was looking at, I hid under my covers and blushed furiously. There, next to my bed, was Kiseki. Same as he looked before, except he was clean. And he was sleeping. I shrunk back further under the covers. I heard Amu laugh.

"You know Ella, he refused to leave your side the second you fainted," Amu commented. I poked half of my head out from the covers and blushed.

"Tadase even went home without him, because he was glued to your side!" She continued, earning more blushing from me. But then realization hit me.

"I puked on him," I said straight forwardly. Everyone sweat dropped and I huffed, crossing my arms.

"But I used remake honey on him and he didn't even seem to care in the first place!" Amu reassured. I smiled and sat up fully. Then I focused on staring at him with my hands supporting my face. 'He looks so relaxed...and kawaii...and very kawaii...and' Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by him twitching. I squeaked and hid under my covers, pretending to be asleep.

"Your awake Ella?" I heard him ask. Little blue anime lines appeared on the back of my head and I slowly turned towards him.

"Ohio, Kiseki-san," I said with a very nervous smile. He floated over me and examined me. I sweat dropped. He lifted one of my arms and poked my sides. I giggled. He smiled.

"Are you well?" He asked, lifting my chin with his fingers. I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

"Yes, thank you. And I'm sorry for... uh.... puking on you?" I said, looking down and blushing nervously. I heard him chuckle and looked back up.

"No need to apologize. Just get your rest Ella," He reassured. I smiled brightly and nodded anxiously. He turned around and pointed to the other chara.

"Make sure Ella is at her full health! That is an order! HA! HA! HA!" He commanded, using his evil laugh. Everyone , including me, sweat dropped. Amu sighed and plucked him by his cape.

"See you in school Kiseki. Now hurry back to Tadase. He must be worried," She said, pushing him towards the window. He nodded and quickly floated outside. I sighed in relief from holding my breath.

"Amu-chan, speaking of school, you have to get ready!" I said, earning anime falls.

"SHE'S RIGHT!!!!!!" Amu yelled. As she was running all around her room, she gave out orders.

"Ami is home from school today because her school has no power, so, Miki! Dia! Ran! Suu! Please stay here and take care of Ami and Ella!" She ordered. The chara saluted.

"Yes ma'm!"

"Alright! See you when I get home! Oh! and if Ella's feeling better near the end of the day, you can all come to the Royal Garden! BYE!!!!!!!!" She shouted, sprinting out of the room. I laughed and put the thermometer back in my mouth and the wet wash cloth back on my forehead. 'Good luck, Amu-chan!'


	8. The Queen of Cards

Me: Chapter 8 because i had another snow day taday! Weird 0.o The school doesnt have power, sooooo im stuck home -_- oh and sorry you guys had to wait so long. Lots of snow=NO internet connection

Ella: Gomen-nasii!!!!! -Sneeeeeeeeeeeeze-

Kiseki: BACK TO BED!!!!!!! -Attacks Ella-

Ella: Gomen.....Gomen..........*falls over*

Kiseki: *little girl scream*

Me: -_- get over it Kiseki, she's fine -_-

Ikuto: Alex does not own Shugo Chara!, but she owns Ella.

Ella: *magically wakes up* Really! She does! *hold's up legal document*

Me: ......dude. I made that with photo shop.

Everyone: *looks at document* ....wow

Ella: ITS ALL A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHH!!!!!!! *falls over from dizzyness*

Me: *sweat dropp* O-K! In this chapter I grant you fluffiness for all!!!!! MWHAHAHA!!!! and uhh this chapter's realllllly long so good luck! 1,834 words to be exact!!!! MY LONGEST YET!!!!!!

Miki: Continuing her mentally challenged story---- -_-

~:Kiseki's Pov:~

How was Ella? Was she lonely? Were those chara taking care of her? DID SHE NEED HELP??? I sat down in my royal chair, worrying myself to death. It was already lunch time and I was still thinking of her. 'I don't know why, but I feel very responsible from her 'almost' kidnapping. I need to figure out a way to help her....'

"Kiseki, where's Ella-san?" Temari asked, floating towards me. Suddenly a great idea entered my thoughts. I stood up and grabbed Temari's kimono.

"Where are we going???" She asked. I floated out of my room and I pushed her towards the crowd of my other subjects. I coughed and they all looked up at me.

"Ella-chan is sick today. We will be taking care of her. ONWARD COMMONERS!!!!" I shouted, floating towards Amu's house. I heard word of agreement behind me and I smirked triumphantly. 'Don't worry Ella. I'm coming!'

~:Ella's pov:~

"Ahhh! Arigato, Suu-chan!" I mumbled through my chicken soup-filled mouth. Suu smiled at me and twirled in her spot.

"It's no trouble, Ella-chan! ~desu!" She responded, taking the wet towel off my head. I sighed in relief, while putting the empty bowl onto the night stand. The second I sat up on the bed, a loud knock was heard on the window.

"Ow!!! My head!" I whined. 'Ah and just when my headache went away!!!' I glanced over to the window and almost fell out of bed. With Kiseki in front, (A/N: Of course), all the other chara from the Royal Garden had gathered outside the window. Miki and Dia floated up to the window and unlocked it. The chara all filed in and surrounded me. I blushed. 'I AM only in a night gown....'

"K-Konichiwa, Minna! ACHOO!!!!!" I said, ending it with a sneeze. 'Ugh...'

"Wass up Ella?" Rhythm asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"The sky?" I responded, confused at his obvious question. Everyone laughed and I blushed. Suu brought over some water and I drank it slowly.

"Arigato, Su-Su-SUUUUU!!!!!" I sneezed again, except much harder, and shot backwards, only to hit the wall.

"Ow..." I whined, floating in random directions. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why doesn't everyone watch T.V. or something while I force Ella to finally get some rest ~desu?" Suu offered, while helping me back in bed. Temari, Pepe and Ksuksu all floated towards the door to go watch t.v. and Ran, Dia, and Diachi all decided to entertain me by playing soccer. Miki sat next to me, drawing the action of the game and Kiseki was on the other side of me. Rhythm was sitting at the foot of my bed, blushing at me. I sat up and clapped my hands excitedly at the game.

"GO RAN GO!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, but then heard the familiar ringing in my ears again. I swayed, my eyes all swirly, and tried to hold my head in place. Quickly a hand was placed on my burning forehead, and I turned towards the source. Kiseki was trying to see if my fever had gone down. I smiled and decided to lay back down. The second my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

~:Kiseki's Pov:~

"She's very warm, Suu..." I commented, admiring the way Ella curled up cutely, in her sleep. 'There's no doubt....I love this new chara'

"Since there's no medicine for chara, she just has to wade it out ~desu" Suu responded, placing a newly wetted wash cloth on Ella's silky black locks. I sighed and continued staring at her. She must have felt my eyes, because she curled up closer to me and attached herself to my arm. I blushed and turned away. 'She's just so cute....'

~:Miki's Pov:~

I glanced over to Ella, then back to the game. 'Wait a second....' I turned back to Ella and giggled. Ella was hugging Kiseki in her sleep and Kiseki looked like he was really enjoying himself! 'Oh my I have a good idea...' I quickly turned to the next page in my sketch pad and started to draw. 'I'm so evil...'

~:Amu's Pov:~

"They're gone?" I asked again, blinking in shock. Tadase nodded worriedly.

"PEPE!!!!!!" Yaya screamed for the 7th time that day. I covered my ears and thought. 'Where could they be?.....Oh snap!'

"I know where they are..." I said, sighing in relief.

"WHERE?!?!?" The guardians shouted in unison. I sweat dropped.

"Ella is sick..."

"Ohhhh!!!!" Came the chorus of replies.

~Arriving at Amu's house (A/N: 'Cause im lazy)~

"How kawaii!!!!" I gushed, taking pictures of the sight. Tadase blushed deep red and looked like he would faint.

"Is that really....K-Kiseki??" He asked. I nodded and quietly tip-toed over, as the charas were reunited with their owners.

"The cutest sight...." I cooed. Ella was attached to Kiseki's arm, sound asleep. But the very cutest part of it was that Kiseki had dozed off, and had his head on top of Ella's. 'They make such a cute couple!'

~:Ella's Pov:~

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. 'Wait, why am I so warm?' I glanced to my side, still half asleep, and gasped. Me and Kiseki had fallen asleep together! 'Holy kawaii-ness!!!' I mentally gushed. I slowly sat up in the bed, careful not to disturb him, when I realized I had an audience. I sweat dropped and gave a pleading look to them. Kiseki had an arm around my waist. How am I to get away?!? I flailed my arms and giggled.

"I need a rescue!!!!!!!" I whispered/yelled to them, tears in my eyes. I had to put my head down I was laughing so hard, and trying to make an effort to not wake up Kiseki at the same time.

Suu laughed out loud and soon the whole room was laughing. I brought my head up and held my sides, exploding into a fit of giggles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" I exclaimed. Kiseki fell off the bed and I laughed harder. So did everyone else. Kiseki floated up straight quickly and spun in circles.

"W-What's so funny?!?!" He asked, looking from me to the crowd. I rolled around on my bed and finally stopped laughing, long enough to actually speak. 'How do I distract him......?'

"Uh......" I started. I didn't want to embarrass him...

"Never mind that desu, let's play uhhh... cards!!!!" Suu said, winking at me. I gave her a 'anything-you-want-I'll-do-it' look in exchange for her saving me. She giggled and patted me on the back. 'Thanks Suu...'

"Oooh! I wanna play! I wanna play!!!!!" Ran yelled, waving her hand in the air. Dia, Rhythm, Diachi, and Miki raised their hands too.

"We'll be the referees! dechuu" Pepe agreed, gesturing to Temari, KusuKusu, and Suu. Kiseki nodded slightly and sat down at the tiny table, still recovering from his fall. I stood up, with help from Suu, and sat down across from him.

"You guys have 20 minutes to play, okay? Then everyone has to go home. We'll be downstairs," Amu stated, leaving the room with the other guardians. The charas all nodded and everyone took their seats. A deck of cards was placed in front of me and I looked around the table.

"Want to play 5 card Poker?" I asked. Question marks appeared above everyone's heads, except Kiseki's.

"Could you explain, Kiseki? I'll shuffle!" I asked him. He nodded and began explaining the rules. I smiled at him. As he talked he looked confident, not like me. Heck, I hid behind someone when I first met everyone. 'There's no doubt...........I love this new chara'

"Ella? Earth to Ella???" Rhythm asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I jumped.

"What?!? Oh... Oh yeah, Gomen..." I said, focusing back to reality. I passed out the cards and chips and checked out my hand. 'Wowza...' (A/N: 'Fold' means ur out. Ik you get more chances, but I'm making this not like real poker 'cause tats too long. And your 'hand' is your cards, for people who don't know. Also i mean 'poker chips' not like Doritos chips. To 'call' means no more betting and that everyone has to show their cards. Sorry for interrupting the story, but some people just don't know these things....)

**~During the next 15 minutes~**

"C-H-E-A-T-E-R!!!!!! Diachi's a cheater!!!!"

"No way, that's so not cheating, right Ella?"

"A-Actually Diachi...."

"She's right commoner, your cheating"

"Crap! I fold!"

"I bet 5 chips..."

"Woah, I fold!"

"HA! Gimme all your chips!"

"That's the worst hand you could possibly get. You don't win anything"

"Oh, I fold then..."

"Me two!"

"Sketching is way more fun than this...I'm out"

"I am sorry, but I fold as well," Dia said sighing. 'Yes!' I silently cheered. I looked around. It was just me and Kiseki left. I smirked. He smirked as well.

"I bet 15 chips!" He said, smiling in a cocky manner. I blushed at his cute pose, but quickly recovered.

"20!"

"35!"

"40!"

"4-"

"I bet 50!" I exclaimed, pushing all my chips forward. Everyone gasped. Kiseki looked down at his cards, little blue anime lines appearing on the back of his head.

"Well...uhh...I call!" He said after an awkward silence.

I silently cheered as he laid his cards down. He had a straight with a high ace. I looked back to my cards and placed them on the table.

"How appropriate for the king himself to beaten in Poker....." I started, giving him a winning smile.

"....With a Royal Flush," I finished, giving him a wink that sent him falling off his chair. Or was it just my cards?

(A/N: A 'Royal Flush' is when you have a King, Queen, Jack, 10 and a 9 all lined up and their all the same suit. It's the rarest hand and gives the highest possible points in the game. A straight is when you have any 5 cards in order, but they aren't all the same suit and don't have to be K,Q,J,10,9. If you have 4 in order that counts too if you have a high card. If you have 4 in order with a low card, you have a very crappy hand :D)


	9. I Feel Loved

""

Nothing.

"!"

Nope.

"King Kiseki?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"Hey! Meanie!!!!"

"Shhh! Watching a movie over here!"

"Well you did fall for it...." He whispered back. I laughed and sank back down into my seat. I was currently at the movie theatre with Tadase, Kiseki, Amu, and the rest of Amu's charas. 'She has too many....' I sighed and turned my attention back to the movie screen.

"Oh Derek! How could you?! Betray me with Cindy!!"

"Lucy, please understand, I didn't-"

"You didn't what Derek? Think it would hurt my feelings? I HATE YOU!"

I cringed and glanced over to Kiseki. He looked frustrated, attentively staring at the screen. I frowned and looked back. 'If Kiseki's watching it, I will too!' And with that, I focused hard on the screen.

"Lucy wait! I have flowers!"

"What will flowers.....Derek! You know I'm allergic to daffodils"

"But there your favorite flowers....."

"They're Cindy's favorites!!!"

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!

The screen went black and everyone started to stand up. A few women were even sobbing. I frowned again and looked back to Kiseki. I guess he had been staring at me because the second I looked at him, he averted his eyes and blushed. I smiled and sat up. I faced Amu and almost fainted. Almost. I flew backward and Kiseki caught me.

"Die shu baku, Ella-chan?" He asked me, taking my hand. I was too shocked to blush and just pointed towards Amu. He looked over and blushed, hiding behind me.

"Eeep!" I covered my eyes and me and Kiseki ducked behind the seats, as well as the other chara.

"Oh....." Ran started.

"My....." Su continued.

"God!" Miki finished.

"That's very....um well something you do when you like someone!" Dia piped after them. I exchanged glances with Kiseki, us being very close friends now, and we understood that we both were exploding with joy inside, for our owners, of course. Tadase had given Amu a kiss on the lips and Amu had returned it. 'EEEK! If I was Amu, I'd run away!' I mentally shouted. Just watching them made me embarrassed so all the chara left the movie theatre to wait outside for the 2 lovebirds. For some reason, me and Kiseki felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You two okay?" Miki asked with a suspicious glare towards me.

"FINE THANKS FOR ASKING!" We both yelled in response. The chara sweat dropped and dropped the questions. I finally floated up to Kiseki and started to talk to him.

"Could it be we feel this way for a certain reason......?" I asked him, not really knowing myself. He turned neon red and looked away.

"Well...I ...um have something to tell you...." He started. I leaned in, anxiously waiting for his words.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I....um..lo-"

"Were back!" Amu cheered, bursting out of the exit with Tadase in tow. Kiseki frowned and leaned next to me to whisper in my ear.

"Come to the park tonight, Ella. At 11:30. I'll tell you then..." He whispered, blushing like mad. I returned his blush and nodded profusely. We exchanged smiles and goodbyes and went with our separate owners. I was so dazed on the way home, I didn't hear anything that Amu said. That is, until she screamed.

"H-HELP!!!!" A voice pleaded loudly. I snapped out of my daze and saw the scene unfolding before my eyes. Three big guys were trying to get Amu into a black van. The side read : Easter. Oh no.

"Amu's heart: UNLOCK!" I shouted. Me and Amu glowed and the guys dropped her. I sighed in relief.

"Charamelli: Amulet Crystal!" We yelled. I felt Amu start to panic.

"It's alright, Amu-chan. Let's calm down with a peaceful melody......" I said, silently urging her to calm down. 'Is she hyperventilates and faints, we'll really be in trouble!'

"Let's calm down with a peaceful melody........" She repeated. The 3 guys headed right for her.

"Close your eyes and listen....." We said in unison. The 3 men stopped, paralyzed in their spots. My violin appeared in Amu's hands (except bigger) and we started to play. (A/N: The song was All the right Moves by OneRepublic on the violin) (/watch?v=Z3s25NZQe28) With that we sang together.

All the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

They got all the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

Just paint the picture of a perfect place

They got it better than what anyone's told you

They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades

Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers

I know we've got it good

But they got it made

And the grass is getting greener each day

I know things are looking up

But soon they'll take us down,

before anybody's knowing our name.

They got all the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces

So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

Do you think I'm special?

Do you think I'm nice?

Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?

Between the noise you hear

And the sound you like

Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?

It can be possible that rain can fall,

Only when it's over our heads

The sun is shining every day, but it's far away

Over the world is death. 

They got,

They got,

All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces

So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

It don't matter what you see.

I know I could never be

Someone that'll look like you.

It don't matter what you say,

I know I could never face

someone that could sound like you.

All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got all the right moves and all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got all the right moves and all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down.

Yeah, we're going down.

Yeah, we're going down.

All the right moves, hey

Yeah, we're going down

All the right moves, hey

Yeah, we're going down....

The men were on the ground in less than a second after we finished our song. They were sleeping like babies. I separated from Amu and she gave me a tight hug.

"Without you, Ella. I could have been killed!" She cried. My eyes filled with tears. For the first time in a long time.......I feel ......

_Wanted._


	10. My Hearts Song

Me:TADA! AN AWESOME CHAPTER JUST FOR MY READERS!!!

Ella: WAHHHH!!!! ITS SO SAD!!!!!!

Ikuto: FINALLY YOU UPDATED YOU LAZY---

Me: -Death Glare- What?

Ikuto: ALEX DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! BUT SHE OWNS ELLA I'M RUNNING NOW!!!!!!

Me: Thats what I thought you said. Anyway, as you know (from there being so many chapters), this might just be the very last chapter ....... BUT, Sequels People!!! BELIEVE IN THE SEQUELS!!!!

Kiseki: That would be exqusite.

Me: Okay then....

Miki: STORY ON!!!

~: Ella's Pov :~

"I'm off, Amu-chan!" I shouted to the worried heroine. She gave a small smile

"Please be safe! Remember, Easter is on the move!" She reminded me. I smiled and put my violin case on my back.

"Ja ne!"

I flew out her window and did loops as I flew. 'I'm so excited to see Kiseki!' I twirled and laughed as I flew through the starry night sky. Just before I reached the park, I heard crying.

"WHY? WHY?! Why would I do such a thing?!" My heart almost stopped. That voice....

"SORA-CHAN!!!!" I yelled and flew down to the ground, tears running down my porcelin cheeks. I looked from right to left and up and down. 'Where...?' Sora's voice and current thoughts banged inside my head brutely.

"It's impossible, she's already gone. She's never coming back.... I've lost her. Forever. There's no point. She's gone. FOREVER!" I wailed, constanly wiping away my tears. 'I need to find her!!! Crying won't help me at all!' I forced, but only resulting in my wails getting louder.

"SORA-CHAN!!!" I cried. I need to help her.....She has to realize her dreams!!! I can't give up!

"Ella!" A familair voice yelped. I turned and looked through my tears, only to see Kiseki looking quite concerned.

"Kiseki! It's Sora-chan! She's sad! She's giving up! We need to stop her or I'll.....I'll..." I started to cry again and my figure was already vanishing. Kiseki's eyes widened. He grabbed my hand and flew us upwards. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Where is she, Ella?" He asked me, looking determind. I couldn't talk though. My voice was gone. Even though my mind hadn't given up, my body has. Fresh tears filled my eyes and I shook my head. He frowned held my face with his hands. I stopped shaking and silent tears poured down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Kiseki!" I whispered. He shook his head and spoke.

"Whatever you do Ella, you cannot give up. That is not what queens do," He said. I stopped crying and blushed.

"Q-Queen...?" I squeaked. He smiled and leaned towards me. I went redder than before and closed my eyes tight. Our lips met and I almost jumped with joy. He kissed me softly, and then pulled back. My eyes were wider than a deers and I was speechless. 'Him.....and me?' I felt on top of the world.

"I love you Ella and I'm not prepared to loose you. Let's find Sora together," He told me, confidently holding out his hand. I stared at him and nodded my head quickly, new tears straining my eyes. He took my hand in his and we took off.

"Sora-chan!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Useless. Everything I try will be useless. She's gone." I stopped in my tracks and Kiseki did too. I looked around.

"Useless...." I heard again. I turned towards the voice and took off.

"This way!" I yelled. Kiseki squeezed my hand tighter and I shot left down an alley.

"I hate the violin. Never. Never again shall I try." I stop again and flew over a few houses. Floating over a small cottage, I saw her. Standing on the balcony. My breath was taken away. Her tear streaked face was unbearable to see. Her once curly golden blonde locks that used to be full of life, were dirty and ratted. I let go of Kiseki's hand and flew down to her slowly. Was I ready to leave Amu? The leave all my new friends?

"S-Sora-chan?" I asked the crying girl. Her head snapped to my direction, her sea blue eyes filled with hope. The bags under her eyes, and unusally skinny figure made me start to cry again. 'She must have not slept, ate or washed since I ran away. My poor Sora-chan!' The second she saw me, she burst out crying, arms open. I sniffled and flew to her fast, her warm hands giving me a tight hug.

"ELLA!" She wailed. I cried harder and looked up at her.

"Sora-chan!! I missed you so much!!!" I yelled. My figure came back into color again, coming from Sora's new hope.

"I'm so sorry! Gomen, gomen, gomen!!!" She sobbed. I nodded quickly gave her a kiss on her nose. I was shaking from all the tears and she gave a sad smile.

"I love you so much Ella! More than you could ever imagine!" She sobbed again, looking down. I smiled and laughed, wiping away my tears. She looked up through her tears in surprise.

"Why a-are you l-laughing?" SHe hiccuped, wiping her face. I laughed again.

"Were just a b-bunch of big c-crybabies!!!" I laughed, my tears turning into pure joy. Soon Sora was laughing too and we settled down. I quickly opening my case and took out my violin. She looked away. I smiled, with hope.

"Try," I gestured. She looked back at me.

"After all I've put you through?" She hiccupped. I laughed.

"You've realized your dreams. That adventure was ours to face. Your the one who went through so much!" I replied, handing her my small violin. She smiled and took it with her two fingers.

"Chara changii!" I shouted, excited as could be. The two hair bands holding back her hair in pig tails, turned into the familair blue crystals. I smiled, joyful tears coming from my eyes. The violin turned bigger and she played for me. I sang to her rthym, wiping away my tears. I'm back with my owner. Theres no need for tears.

I paint you pictures all night long

And tell you tales of our every song

And let you know that you're the reason why I'm home

Or I could quote a page of poetry

Show you all you mean to me

And we'd go falling somewhere faster

Knowing we don't want to ever fall at all

Just don't think that this will be easy

Saying that you love me

Lying tongues are clumsy

And don't speak when one more word would kill me

Saying that you love me

Lying tongues are clumsy

But who am I to say

That every breath we take

Won't be another pointless kiss

We gave away

When what we love we burn

Is from the ashes we all yearn

To be the phoenix that rises up from the flames

And don't think that this will be easy

Saying that you love me

Lying tongues are clumsy

And don't speak

When one more word would kill me

Saying that you love me proves

Lying tongues are clumsy

Don't think that this will be easy

Saying that you love me

Lying tongues are clumsy

And don't speak when one more word would kill me

Saying that you love me

When lying tongues are clumsy

I paint you pictures all night long

And tell you tales how every song

And let you know that you're the reason why I'm home......

Sora was wailing again and I let her hold me tight. I closed my eyes.

"Sora-chan," I said, backing away and twirling excitedly. She wiped her tears and placed the violin in her lap again. My hair danced in the wind and her big blue eye's were filled with happiness. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes?" She asked, her petite figure shivering.

"I believe in your hopes and dreams. All that you have to do is believe with me," I said, touching her hand gently. She smiled back and nodded profusely. Thrusting her arm in the air, her hand made a fist.

"I BELIEVE IN MY DREAMS!!!!!!" She yelled. I laughed. Same old Sora-chan.

" AND I BELIEVE I CAN'T DREAM WITH YOU YELLING!!! IT'S FREAKING TWELEVE AM!!!!" A voice shouted from the nieghbors window. Sora covered her mouth, as did I. Then we both bursted out laughing.

"Ha, ha... I'm just so glad your back!" She whispered, holding me close. I nodded and broke free from her grip.

"I want you to meet my friend!" I whispered excitedly. I twirled around and looked back to the ever waiting king. He jumped when realizing the attention was on him. I laughed and pulled him down to Sora. Her eyes turned to hearts.

"Surgoy....SO KAWAII!!!" She yelled, attacking the unaware Kiseki. I giggled and watched as my owner strangled my poor king. Suddenly, realization hit me. And hit me hard.

"Sora I'm....I'm a Queen!!!!!!!" I yelled, covering my blushing face. Kiseki broke free from Sora and floated over to me, flipping his cape proudly. He smirked.

"And I'm am the King!" He said, taking my hand. I burned up and Sora 'awwed'. Her look changed as she exmained us and she snapped her fingers in the delight of an idea. 'Oh no....Sora-chan's ideas always end with an explosion or her having to be broken out from jail....' I thought nervously.

"Then I want to be a Princess!!!"

"NO! YOUR NOT ROYALTY!"

"Oh Kiseki, just humor her, would you?"

"PRETTY PRINCESS!!!!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"NO! I HAVE TO BE A PRINCESS FIRST!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY OUT SLEEPING BEAUTY THEN? NOW SHUT UP!!!"

Yup. It's good to be back.


End file.
